


Slaughtered Bird

by Hack_Generation



Series: Dead Crows [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Crows, Omens & Portents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation
Summary: Hanzo never meant for it to go this far.The Crows are starting at him.Genji is mere carrion now.





	Slaughtered Bird

Water cascaded, drops rolling down arms & dripping off hands stained in crimson.

Hair dampening, clothes absorbing it like a sponge till soon it is soaked through & a chill sets into his bones.

Rivulets of dirtied amaranth flow over mud & gravel. A single body under the buckets of wet downfall. Torn skin, sliced so cleanly, clothes tattered unevenly.

What breaks the silence among the torrents of rain is the croaking gasps of the youngest Shimada. Broken body subject to the freezing sensation of rain & wind blowing through green hair, dulled & muddy.

" _Han—...h-Hanzo..."_

He just stands there, observing how the light begins to fade from bewildered green eyes. The vibrance flickering in confusion & deep embedded agony. 

**Caaaw!**

Sharply, attention pans up, away from the dying body of the youngest Shimada. Towards gnarled black trees, littered in slash marks, Sakura petals crushed or broken. Branches snapped or sliced off. Evidence of the fight.

A pair of Ravens. The soulless pits of their gaze digging out something in Hanzo, hallowing him the longer he stared back. Beady black eyes turn down to the fallen Sparrow.

More alight upon the branches of the trees surrounding the two Shimadas. But they are not Ravens, they are slightly smaller. Crows.

They're all looking to him.

It is unnerving. 

Another croak of his name draws his gaze down to Genji. Genji, whom is dying. Genji, whom has been declared an outsider & dishonored. 

Genji, whom wanted to spread his wings.

& Hanzo, who had clipped them. **Permanently**.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Hanzo was brutal during the fight, unforgiving. Genji was desperate, unable to defend himself from the one person he trusted. Something broke in him.

An arm reaches, fingers dig into an ankle, grip it. There is temptation to kick it away.

 _"Han—_!"

Abrupt silence, the fire in his sibling's eyes has finally gone out. Wind whistles through the barren trees. Rain coming down in sheets now. Hair loose from its tie & plastered to the elder Shimada's face whilst he lifts his head, the sounds of angry squawking catching his attention once again.

Their wings are unfurled, he notices. Flared open, feathers ruffled despite the rainstorm. 

**CAAAW! CAW CAW CAW!**

A hundred voices overlapping, aggressive displays from the black shapes of birds.

 **CAW! CAWCAWCAWCAWCAW**!

A burst of feathers, heart leaping into his throat when talons rake over the arm holding Stormbow. A thin trail of red over the Dragon tattoos. He flinches, steps forward instead of backwards.

That's a mistake. An error that signals the rest of these demons to swarm. Dipping sharply to assault Hanzo. Their cries are screams now, screams at him to go away. Beaks stab & pinch wherever they land upon Hanzo. Wings beat at him.

Loud squawking in his ears, they ring & hurt. An aching between his eyes from the onslaught of noise. Hanzo had not an inkling of how deadly these scavengers could be.

The lone pair of Ravens in the murder of Crows shriek & go for the eyes & hands. Hanzo swings his bow, uncoordinated & legs stumbling. Forcing himself to move. To flee. 

Once there is distance between the corpse of Genji & his brother, the Crows leave Hanzo be. Returning to the branches or landing around the murdered Shimada.

* * *

 

Hanzo is haunted. Hounded by the pair of Ravens that had been there the day he killed Genji with his own hands. 

They assault him. 

They harass him.

& Yet he cannot bring himself to shoot them. To strike them down with a single arrow & be done with it.

That irks him. Questions arise in his mind that he cannot answer. Why can't he kill them? Why is he so fearful of a pair of Ravens? Wouldn't it give him peace of mind to be done with them & not look over his shoulder?  

It is the same every time they appear. Loading an arrow & aiming at them isn't hard, yet letting the arrow fire, that action he finds impossible. Whenever it happens, the Ravens stare, like they're daring him. Testing his resolve. Shaming him when he's unable to follow through.

It is an endless & useless cycle.

The Dragons within muse that perhaps they are an extension of Genji, a piece of him that Hanzo refuses to snuff out. Refuses to finish what he started & complete the heinous order the clan elders gave him afore his exile.

They are right. They know they are right. Their observation goes unheeded.

Hanzo ignores them.

* * *

The Ravens are gone after he leaves Japan. He is not followed. 

But they're in his sleep. Plague him in every nightmare.

 

> " _Slaughterer of our Sparrow, who left his body in the pour. You do not deserve any peace, our Sparrow is nevermore."_

 


End file.
